


Spelling Bee

by hellabaloo



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, Word Play, bob100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble:: A short conversation between Liebgott and Webster on the trucks between fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "antidisestablishmentarianism" on bob100 on LJ.

"Hey, Web- what's the longest word you know?"

"I'd have to think about it, Joe. Why?" Now that's a funny question coming from Liebgott.

"It's just my ma wrote me. Kid brother won first prize in the county spelling bee. Spelled a word 18 letters long."

"Yeah? That's great! What was the word?"

"Aw jeez, something weird. Something I'd never heard before. Probably never need either. The kid's smart- just reads like hell."

"What's wrong with reading?"

"Nothin', college boy." A small smile, like always, only at the corner of his mouth.

  
[]  


  
"Antidisestablishmentarianism."

"The fuck's that?"

"Longest word I know."


End file.
